


ChikaRiko Week 2017

by doridoripawaa



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ChikaRiko, ChikaRiko Week, F/F, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doridoripawaa/pseuds/doridoripawaa
Summary: A collection of ficlets from ChikaRiko Week 2017, based on themes selected by fans!





	1. Stars

At first, the flicker of ginger hair that Riko spotted out of the corner of her eye did not faze the young pianist at all. She merely smiled softly to herself and kept her attention locked onto her notebook, devoting her focus to finishing up an assignment for English class tomorrow. After all, spotting Chika on her balcony late at night was not unusual. Riko had a clear view of the Takami family's ryokan from her bedroom window.  
  
Nonetheless, after completing merely two or three sentences, her burning curiosity begged her to take another glance and see what Chika was doing at this hour. Her cheeks turning bright pink in self-conscious guilt, she leaned her head back to take a peek out her window. A wave of disappointment washed over her when she saw that Chika was no longer out on the balcony. With a sigh, she allowed her eyes to explore around the side of the building, hoping to catch a glimpse of that familiar friendly face through her window. Instead, in the twinkling starlight, she barely made out the faint outline of a body sprawled out on the rooftop. Did a cat crawl onto their roof? The figure seemed too large to be an average pet, though. Perhaps a bird? Although her vision was not completely reliable during the night, Riko firmly believed that she saw arm-like limbs on the creature, so those ruled out that possibility. Besides, Riko could have sworn that she saw light orange fur beneath a top layer of silver moonlight.  
  
Wait.  
  
Riko nearly toppled her chair over as she scrambled to her feet, dropping her pen as she made a mad dash towards her bedroom door. She practically slammed into the wall as she scurried over to fling her door open and rush down the stairs. A startled yelp sounded behind her, but she didn't have a chance to look back at the figure carrying a tray of tea and pears in the hallway. Nonetheless, she called out to her mother behind her as she shakily slipped her shoes on at the front door. "I left something at Chika's!" she gasped as she sped out the door, hoping this simple excuse would alleviate her mother's concerns.  
  
In a daze, Riko's mother watched her usually serene daughter disappear in a whirlwind. Carefully, she opened up the door to her daughter's room, deciding to leave the snacks there for when she returned. Upon viewing the messy scene that awaited her there, she murmured softly, "She didn't even turn off her desk lamp."  


* * *

  
"AAAIIIIYYEEEEEE!"  
  
Chika's eyes flew wide open as the shriek reached her ears. However, she remained in her same position, laying back against the rooftop to gaze out at the stars. Even if she hadn't recognized the voice, Chika knew of only two people who could screech loudly enough to be heard from the roof, and it was too late for Ruby to be passing by. If she knew Riko at all, she would guess that the redhead would join her up here within 5 minutes.  
  
"Ch-chika-chan..." A head and two pale arms poked up from the other side of the roof, and Chika perked up immediately.  
  
Now she turned her gaze away from overhead to peek back at her guest. "Ah, Riko-chan! You got here faster than I expected!" she chirped cheerfully. She sat upright and smiled warmly at the pianist. "Did you come to see the stars, too?"  
  
"St-stars?" Riko echoed, gasping as she finally heaved her entire body onto the safe, sturdy surface of the roof. Her face was bright red with... what, exactly? Chika couldn't be certain. Fatigue? Frustration? Relief?

"Yeah! The sky is so clear tonight, and my sisters wouldn't let me go out too far since it's late and a school night and everything." Chika shrugged. "So I came up here!" She patted the spot on the roof right next to her, inviting her friend to come on over and appreciate the scenery.

Riko hesitantly crawled over, and when she finally reached Chika’s side she let out a sigh of relief and slowly brought herself up to a sitting position. Although her face didn’t betray any emotions, the way she asked, “So you just felt like coming outside and looking at the stars?” revealed everything she was feeling. The question was innocent and genuinely curious, but her tone carried a certain lilt that suggested she was skeptical. And concerned. As if she wanted to pry but didn’t want to push.

“You caught me!” Chika gave her a sheepish grin and turned her attention back to the sky once more. Carefully she placed her hands behind her head as she laid back, getting comfortable. “Ever since we were little, Kanan-chan has told me that when she feels down at night, she likes to stare up at the stars. Normally, she’d swim when she needed a pick-me-up, but she finds the night sky really beautiful and soothing too.” She reached out one hand towards the sky, splaying out her fingers so that she could peek at the specks of light glittering between them. “She’s so right! Stars are amazing. They just shine on brilliantly with their own light. They are so bright that everyone can see them!” Stretching her fingers to their limit, Chika extended her hand further and further upward as she tried to reach for the stars. With a loud huff she let her arm flop back down onto the roof beside her, the palm of her hand empty and starless. “I want to shine like that too, you know?” She gazed wistfully at her limp hand, and feebly she began to curl her fingers into a fist, only to unfurl them, then pull them in, and then let them fall loose once again. “I saw it once, back at the qualifiers. I wondered if staring at the stars would help me see it again. Like… BOOM!” She jolted upright, and Riko visibly jumped beside her. “I wanted to be struck with star power! It’d hit me like magic, and then I could start glimmering brightly too!” Chuckling awkwardly, Chika gave Riko a half-hearted smile. “That sounds crazy, right? Ehehe… I don’t blame you for getting upset with me for being on the roof so late.”

Much to her surprise, Riko didn’t seem irate or even irritated. Instead, her eyes seemed to glow with a certain softness. A certain warmth. There was a comfort in the golden glow of her eyes that Chika wanted to just capture and wrap herself up in, so that she could feel safe and secure in its embrace. “You already have that star power, Chika-chan,” she whispered. Before Chika could protest, Riko wriggled her shoulders and lowered her upper body onto the roof, so that she was now looking up at the vast expanse above. “I read somewhere that stars, people, trees, buildings… we’re all made of the same basic material. It just gets reused and recycled throughout the universe. In that sense, we’re kin to the stars.”

Kin to the stars? Chika furrowed her brow, considering that claim carefully. “Everyone has that sparkle inside,” Riko continued. “Some people know how to harness it, while others have to search longer and harder. I think you’ve found it, Chika-chan.”

Chika looked down at her fallen hand once again, which still laid in the same position. “I’m definitely taking longer than other people,” she whispered.

A sudden hand on her leg startled the ginger-haired girl, and she turned to fix her attention on the gentle smile that awaited her. “Sometimes stars get covered by the clouds,” Riko murmured. “But they’re still there, putting their heart and soul into shining, and when that cloud passes, they may turn out to be the most beautiful, brilliant stars out there.” Now Riko turned to look back up at the sky, her eyes flickering around as she looked between different cloudy patches among the twinkling lights. “The type that guide people who are lost.”

“Oh!” Those simple words stirred up a vivid memory, and Chika couldn’t help but leap up to sit erect again as she excitedly recounted it to Riko. “Err, sorry,” she said with an awkward grin as she saw that Riko had clutched her chest in shock. “I’ll try to move less suddenly, hehe. Anyway, You-chan used to tell me how sailors use the stars to navigate when they get lost! No matter where you are, the North Star is always north, or something like that…” Images bubbled up in her mind of “Captain” You and Kanan pointing out constellations and guideposts with her late at night, exploring the sky as if it were a stretch of land or the wild sea.

Sufficiently calmer now, Riko nodded in thoughtful agreement. “I’ve heard that too. No matter where we are, we’re all connected by the same sky.”

“The same sky, huh?” Chika mused. “I guess… school idols really are like stars!” Slowly, steadily, she reached her hands up towards the twinkling expanse overhead once more. “They dazzle and connect people from all over! Groups like μ’s and A-Rise really have that power!” Her eyes, which had moments ago been clouded over with doubt, now began to burn fiercely with renewed passion. “If we really are made of stardust, then we can do it! We can shine like those stars! But we’ll use our own fire and make our own light, until our names are in lights too!” Excitedly she turned to face Riko as her enthusiasm and revitalized passion began to spill over, hoping it would blossom inside of her too. She simply had to share this amazing, inspiring feeling! Not just with Riko, or even with Aqours, but with the world!

“Chika-chan…” Riko breathed. For a moment, Chika feared she was going to express doubt. Of course their situation was difficult, and climbing to the top would be no easy feat. Chika was painfully aware of the trials they had to face, but that didn’t mean she had to stop. She couldn’t stop now without knowing how far they could go, or how brightly they could glow. “I think you’re absolutely right. You’re like the North Star yourself, Chika-chan.” She rested her chin atop her knees and gazed dreamily at the peppy, perky girl. “Believe it or not, you’ve been a guiding light for Aqours. We were all drawn to you, and that’s how we’re able to shine.”

Chika shook her head vigorously, not believing Riko’s words for a second. “No, no, no! You all had your own light! If anything, _you’re_ the star here, Riko-chan!” The composer’s face flushed deep red once again and she began to splutter incoherently. “What? I’m serious! I think that’s why I was so drawn to you in the first place. You had this glow about you that was hiding deep inside, and I finally saw its full potential when I heard you play the piano. It was always there, but you just had to get rid of that big, nasty cloud.” She giggled and reached out to grab Riko’s hand with both of hers. “But you’re not like a North Star,” she continued. “You’re more like a shooting star, because you helped my wish come true! You’re the reason why I have faith in miracles!” Beaming widely, she gripped her friend’s hand a little tighter, hoping to express her gratitude in the simple gesture.

As soon as Chika’s grip slackened, though, Riko pulled her hand free and completely turned away. For a moment, Chika was hurt; did she say something wrong? Hesitantly she allowed her hand to creep towards the shyer girl's face and brush her bangs out of her eyes. “R-Riko-chan?”

The Tokyo native dared to tilt her head back a little, and much to Chika’s relief, her cheeks were bright pink. They also felt hotter than a spa bath, which she found puzzling. Was she _embarrassed_? Rather than provide any explanation, though, Riko just turned her attention back to the sky. Her fingers danced over the rooftop until she could clutch Chika’s hand again, and then she gave it a small squeeze. In a very quiet, but heartfelt tone, she whispered, “Thank you, Chika-chan. You know…” She hesitated before whispering, “The moon... sure is beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Suki" means "like", whereas "tsuki" means "moon."
> 
> Did Riko actually want to comment on the moon, or did she want to say something else? <3


	2. Travel

_Stupid Chika!_

Breath coming in ragged gasps, the ginger-haired girl pushed herself through crowds of people, panting out a quick "Excuse me!" and "Sorry!" whenever she came through a little too forcefully. They may not have understood what she was saying, but her meaning was pretty clear, right?

_Would her meaning be clear to Riko, too, even without words?_

Chika didn't have time to worry about whether or not these strangers thought she was being rude. She was in a race against the clock, and judging from her surroundings, the entirety of New York was on the clock's side. Running through this city was reminiscent of hustling through Tokyo, with one major difference being that she actually spoke the language back in the capital. "Urrgh, I really should study more," she muttered as she gazed around her at the scrambles of letters and flashing lights in the signs. How was any normal teenager supposed to navigate this nightmare? She would find a way, though. She didn't come all the way to America just to give up now.

_Giving up is never an option! When you have the chance to shine, you need to take it. "This is the way to show the world the light that burns inside of you, Riko-chan!"_

The numbers on the street signs were but a blur as Chika whirled past them in a frenzy, hoping and praying that she hadn't accidentally missed her turn in her haste. The sight of a bright orange hand flashing at her from across the road, sending the scrambling teenager to a screeching halt. While she had a brief moment to catch her breath, she glanced down at the tangerine watch wrapped rightly around her wrist. Five minutes.

_"Chika-chan, you're always late," Riko murmured with a resigned shake of her head. "I should start waking you up."_

_"Maybe, but I always show up!" Chika retorted, folding her arms defiantly across her chest._

_Always._

The hand disappeared and the soft white glow of a walking man took its place. Taking a deep breath of air to fuel her lungs once more, she dashed forward. Her chest felt refreshed again, but her legs screaming in protest. They almost seemed as resistant to Chika's actions as her sisters were when she demanded an advance on her allowance. She probably wouldn't get paid again until after she graduated.

_She's always been there for me. For all of us. It's time to return the favor._

Bus fare to the Tokyo airport. Money for a plane ticket to New York. Some cash for the subway system, although Chika was beginning to wonder if she should've squeezed a little more money out of Mito-nee to pay for a taxi instead. Her body probably would've thanked her. How long would it take to pay this back? Maybe if they saved the school, she could persuade them to give her some sort of bonus. Maybe if they won Love Live... She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of any whimsical thoughts right now. She had a mission.

_When that time did come, during that pivotal moment on the track to pursuing her dream, she would have all eight of her best friends standing by her side._

_Why should Riko have to face the door to her dream all alone?_

"This is it!" Holding her phone up for comparison, Chika's eyes flickered between the building before her and the image on her screen. This was definitely the place! Eyes shining with determination, she thrusted her ticket in the security guard's face and bounced on her toes impatiently until he gave her permission to enter. After those thirty seconds that seemed to stretch out an eternity, Chika bolted ahead once more, her fingers reaching out for the handles of the wide double doors leading into the auditorium. 'Please, please,' she begged the heavens above. 'Let me be on time!'

"-- kurauchi, from Japan!"

Using all of the leftover strength she could muster, the desperate teen flung the doors wide open as she stumbled inside, immediately doubling over to recover her breath. Upon hearing the end of Riko's name and the applause that greeted it, a knot of panic began to tighten in her stomach. Was this the end of her performance or the beginning? Tentatively she lifted her head, preparing for the worst but hoping for the best. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest when she saw a familiar head of maroon hair appear on the stage far below. She'd recognize that glimmering sheen anywhere. She'd recognize the gait of those footsteps anywhere, even though she couldn't hear their rhythm from way up here. She straightened up and cleared her throat, eyes glimmering with pride as she watched the graceful figure walk up to the piano. Inhaling as deeply as her exhausted, burning lungs would allow, Chika burst out at the top of her voice, "Riko-chaaaaaan!" Waving frantically, she hoped to catch her attention with the polka-dotted orange scrunchie adorning her flailing wrist. "Ri-go for it!"

Perhaps her vision was fuzzy from fatigue. Perhaps she was light-headed from pushing her mind and body to the limit. Whatever the case, Chika would swear for the rest of her life that she saw tears on the corner of Riko's eyes, and that the piece she heard that day was the most beautiful music she had ever heard in her life. She felt as if she were soaring, lifted up and down by the rhythm as it enveloped her. Traveling across the world had brought her physically closer to her dear friend, but hearing the notes she brought to life made her feel as though they had truly connected. That stage had been graced by an angel who was taking everyone's hearts on a trip to the sky, lifting them to fly along with her.

_I'm so glad. I'm so glad I could be here and watch her spread her wings._

* * *

 

"You actually came all the way here to see me?" Despite the fact that Chika was standing right in front of her, Riko still sounded as though she were stuck in disbelief. She shuffled the bouquet of roses in her arms so that she could peek over top of them and look directly at Chika’s amused, glittering eyes.

"Of course! You're always there for me, you know? I wanted to be there for you too!"

"You're such a weirdo," the pianist whispered in response, shaking her head softly. She didn't seem to be admonishing or criticizing her, however; rather, her voice was full of admiration, awe, and maybe even a tinge of gratitude

"By the way," Chika went on, ignoring the comment, "while we're in America, do you think we can visit Mari's dad?" Although her friends had initially dismissed her radical idea, now that she was in the US, they might as well take advantage of the opportunity. "If he had seen you play, I'm sure he would've seen how serious we are!"

"Chika-chan..." Riko tried to shift her bouquet in front of her face, but glimpses of her bright pink cheeks poked between the petals. "You... you don't have any idea of how big America is, do you?"

"Eh? Of course I do! Err... maybe..." Chika confessed, rubbing the back of her head as her own face began to glow peach with embarrassment.

"Such a weirdo," Riko repeated, tutting softly. Carefully she lowered her armful of roses and precisely plucked one out from the side of the display. "But I wouldn't want it any other way." Daintily she balanced the bouquet in the crook of her arm and extended the single rose to Chika. She said nothing, but her glowing eyes and sweet smile conveyed more than any words could.

The smile of an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to convey something along the lines of "Ganbariko", but that doesn't translate into English quite as nicely as "Do your Rubesty!" I thought "Ri-go for it!" would be a nice compromise. :)
> 
> This was the hardest theme for me this week, but I hope you enjoy it!


	3. Reunion

For the first time in ages, Riko had to remind herself to breathe.  
  
In. Out. Inhale. Exhale. Contract. Expand.  
  
She could feel every movement within her chest, as her lungs struggled to operate around her rapidly thumping heart. Her ribs strained against the pressure to keep all of her precious organs in place, as her heart threatened to push out of her chest and take her lungs along for the ride.   
  
Breathe. Breathe.  
  
When was the last time that her breath caught in her throat? When was the last time she had to manually instruct her respiratory system, while her blood pumped so vigorously that she could feel it rush through her veins and could hear it pounding in her ears, drowning out the sound of her own thoughts?  
  
Drowning. She had been drowning on the day that her fingers froze right above the piano keys, as though separated by a thin, invisible field. Every joint from her head to her toes locked up simultaneously, not only preventing her from playing but from even fleeing the scene. All she could see was her trembling fingers, blurry against the tears welling in her eyes. All she could feel was the sweat trickling down her forehead. All she could hear was the blood roaring in her ears as the music faded away. She went deaf that day, and although she eventually mustered the strength to breathe, forced herself to rise and depart with a graceful bow, she hardly felt alive.  
  
The music came back to her, though. Hand in hand with Chika and You, she submerged herself in the warm embrace of the sea and allowed its melody to envelop her. Restore her. Revive her. As much as she didn't want to admit it at the time, she probably never would've found the ocean's song without them. Diving in headfirst on her own definitely would not have done the trick, no matter how determined she was to try on her first day in Uchiura. Luckily Chika had found her. Chika had stopped her. Chika thrust open the curtains that were shading her heart and brought sunlight shining through.  
  
Slowly but surely, the barrier that blocked Riko's fingers from her beloved piano began to disintegrate. First she took the stage with just Chika and You, and the 3 of them brought Aqours to life. Then their number rose to 6. Finally 9. Her crippled wings depended on the support of her fellow members to keep her afloat, but somehow she managed to fly when she took the stage with them. With each dance step and every note, the glass grew thinner and weaker.  
  
At long last, that invisible field shattered, and Riko was able to take the stage on her own once more. Her wings finally mended that night when she gave Chika a private piano performance. They bathed in the light of the sunrise and the warmth of Chika's soft hands. When she first took the stage for her competition, she forced herself to suppress any feelings of anxiety. Naturally, she was nervous to be departing alone. Could her recently repaired wings manage the burden of keeping her aloft?  
  
Her fingers gently brushed the surface of the keys, and that gentle kiss opened the door that had shut on her so cruelly. Moving past a simple flirtation, she passionately embraced the piano as her fingers danced across its surface, and with open arms it welcomed her home. The pink scrunchie on her arm reminded her that she was riding the wind of Aqours, but her wings alone were carrying her. Once again, music enabled her to fly.  
  
She had taken the stage as part of a group. She had performed solo. Obviously, this wasn't her first time walking out before a crowd, becoming the center of attention. Why then did she have to remind herself how to breathe again? Why was she quaking in her seat? The composer gazed into the mirror, trying to read her own expression. With her mind swirling, inner reflection wasn't going to help her much; she needed some objective assistance. Alas her dodgy eyes and rosy cheeks merely reflected what she already knew: she was terrified.  
  
Was it the dress? This wasn't her first time stepping out in an extravagant outfit before, either. She'd worn elegant gowns as a pianist in addition to spunky, spritely skirts as a school idol. In fact, compared to some of the edgy, gothic attire she'd had to wear for Guilty Kiss performances, this was far more comfortable. "Maybe I could have asked You-chan to fix the neckline," she murmured as she traced her finger across the sparkling sweetheart line that boosted her bust. 'No, You-chan would have fixed the outfit if she thought any aspect of it was wrong. She's always meticulous with her designs, and she's just as dedicated to making this day perfect as I am. Maybe even more.'  
  
Was it her makeup? She usually opted for soft and subtle for piano recitals, whereas she tried to be bolder and brighter for lives. Her approach today was more midline; although the colors were soft, she had shrouded her eyes and lips in sparkles, mainly upon Mari's recommendation. "You'll be the shiniest girl in the world!" she'd declared excitedly as she whipped out her expensive makeup kit with fancy highlighters, flavored lip glosses, and even body glitter spray. She drew the line at the spray.  
  
A knock on the door shook Riko out of her anxious contemplation. "Come in!" she chirped with forced enthusiasm, trying to swallow her reservations and doubts. Carefully the door creaked open and the glittering eyes of a fallen angel peered into the room.  
  
"Riri, you look so tense!" Yohane exclaimed, and she strolled over to place her hands on the red-haired girl's shoulders. "I could cast a spell to alleviate your nerves," she offered with a mischievous chuckle. "Or I could just rub your shoulders," she suggested a moment later in a gentle voice. Riko just gave her confirmation with a wordless nod, allowing her facade to fall in the younger girl's presence. If anyone could understand the pain of pretending to be someone you're not, it was Yohane.  
  
"You... you really need to loosen up," the azure-haired girl mumbled, struggling to dig her thumbs into the solid knots in Riko's back. "It's not befitting of a little demon to be so bound by the constraints of an earthly vessel!" She gave Riko a gentle pat on the back and then pulled up a chair from the other side of the room in order to sit beside her. "Want to talk about it?"  
  
Riko shrugged and reached up to rub her shoulders. Despite Yohane's complaints, she had actually done a decent job at releasing some of the tension in her neck. However, the vice around her abdomen still clamped on tightly, and each breath she took was a concentrated effort. "I don't know why I'm nervous," she confessed, each word squeezing out of her chest painfully. "I've dressed up before. I've gone in front of people before. I won't even be alone. You'll be there, and Chika..." Her voice trailed off. Was she nervous because she hadn't been able to see Chika last night? The two of them were neighbors, after all, so they had always been able to dash from one house to the other or at least spend hours talking across their balconies when they felt the pressure of life catching up to them. Suffocating them. Dragging them down.

  
And they'd lift each other back into the sky.  
  
"Ah, but your reunion is almost at hand!" Yohane exclaimed with a dramatic flourish. She hopped out of her seat and walked behind Riko again. "Now look in the mirror, Riri. I dare you to tell me that you don't look beautiful. I think heaven would kick you out almost as quickly as they ousted me! Almost," she added with a wink. "Although you could use more black..."  
  
Riko shook her head rapidly. "No no! This is perfect for me. I'll leave the falling to you." She couldn't help but giggle at Yohane's exaggerated huff. Somehow, her quirky character always managed to cheer Riko up. Despite her claims that she belonged to the underworld, Yohane at her core was an angel herself.  
  
"It's time," Yohane whispered at last. "Let me help you with one last piece, and then it's time to descend!"  


* * *

  
The moment that the double doors flew open, Riko could hear the beautiful rhythm flowing out of the piano. Although it felt unusual to hear such lovely compositions and not be the one producing them, she nevertheless found herself soothed by the familiar sounds. The piano was a second home to her, after all, and it was only fitting that it should be the first one to welcome her to the event.  
  
Each step she took was careful and calculated, and at first she actually had to look down at her feet to ensure that she didn't trip over herself. A nudge from her side prompted her to look up, though, and shyly she allowed her gaze to travel to the girls already waiting for her. Mari, Dia, Hanamaru, and Yohane waited on one side, while Ruby, Kanan, and You lined the other. She glanced at each one of them in turn as she ascended the steps. Their confident smiles, nods, and winks encouraged her, pushing her forward. Lifting her to the sky, as they had done time and time again. Motivating her to keep her chin up, until she reached the top step and the moment came for her to face the feelings that had been swirling tumultuously inside her.   
  
When she finally moved her eyes from Yohane and turned her head to look at the girl awaiting her on the top step, breathing was no longer an issue. Rather, it was Riko's heart that stopped for a moment. Hastily she drew her eyes away, as if fearing she'd go blind from the brilliant sunlight before her. When she lifted her head and turned her attention back to the dazzling figure, it was clear that Chika had never taken her eyes off her from the moment she stepped into the aisle. As they both stood there, adorned in gowns of white, they were speechless. Riko couldn't help but crack a smile when she saw the orange blossoms lining Chika's veil, and judging from the twinkle in the ginger-haired girl's eye, she had noticed the cherry blossoms adorning her own.  
  
What came before "I do"? Riko couldn't remember. All she could recall was hearing the words in her ears, feeling Chika's warm hands slip a promise onto her finger, seeing the excitement and embarrassment and overall bliss on Chika's face, breathing in her scent as they embraced, and tasting the sweet mandarin of her lips as it melted into Riko's own cherry-coated smile. "I love you," she whispered, barely audible over the applause from their friends and families. "I love you, I love you, I love you."  
  
Today, tomorrow, and forever.  
Their hearts would be shining together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme for today was actually reunion/wedding, but if I titled it "Wedding" then that would have spoiled the surprise! ;)
> 
> Happy ChikaRiko week 2017, everyone! I hope you enjoyed it, and I can't wait to see what the future has in store for them!


End file.
